Hurting
by Lost1nTheLight
Summary: Harry finds a girl with bleeding hands and a bleeding heart. But he gets it. He understands. One-shot. (Two-shot now.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just some random one shot that I wrote and felt like putting on here for some unknown reason. Just read and tell me what you think. It's just right after Sirius dies and Harry finds a girl who's sister died and yeah. Read and review and it will make me happy enough to dance around with flowers in my hair. (Sorry this got deleted or something so I'm putting back up now.)  
**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

Harry passed a hand over his face, drawing in a deep breath of air, but it really didn't make a difference. He was drowning, and as his lungs screamed for a type of oxygen they could never get, he could see everyone around him, who didn't even have to try to swim. When he let his arm fall back to his side limply, he almost stumbled over someone crouching on the ground. It was a girl. She didn't look up at him, but he noticed her hands were covered in blood. Quickly, he knelt beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked, panicking.

She turned to look at him. Her round blue eyes were rimmed red and had a kind of tiredness to them that you couldn't fix. "I dropped the glass." She whispered. Her voice came out scratchy and fragile, like it would break at any moment.

"Here, here, here." He said, grabbing her bleeding hands. "You're cutting yourself, we'll take care of the glass later, okay? We should get you to the hospital wing."

At those words she yanked her hands away and snarled, "No!" so fiercely Harry instinctively jerked away. For a moment she glared at him, then the hard expression on her face crumbled and tears welled up in her eyes. She squeezed them shut and bowed her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He knew that was a stupid thing to ask, but what else could he say?

"I-it hurts, and I don't know what to do." She hiccuped.

"What hurts? Your hands?" Another stupid thing to say.

She shook her head silently, her hair a curtain around her face. She brought her shaking hands up to cover her face, staining her cheeks with blood.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know." He couldn't see the tears but he knew she was crying because the words came out as choked sobs. "She was playing and I wasn't watching and she-she fell." It was as if she couldn't say anything more and tremors began to run through her whole body.

Harry took a deep breath, and then gently wrapped his arms around her. She clutched at his shirt with her bloody hands like he was a lifeline, her tears soaking through the fabric. "Th-there was blood and I didn't know what to do and there was s-so much blood."

Harry let her weep into his chest, closing his eyes and letting his chin rest on top of her head. "I know." He hushed her. "I know."

**It would mean a lot if you reviewed so please do that and be my wonderfullest favouritest person :)**

**Love,**

**Lost1nTheLight**


	2. Chapter 2: Air

**Author's Note: Okay, so I wasn't going to write anything else because it was meant to be just a one-shot, but then I got these two beautiful reviews so I decided just to try and see if I could write kind of a second chapter type thing. Now this is _super _short, just to warn you, but I thought I should thank the lovely people who reviewed and favourited and everything. I almost definitely won't be writing anything else for this story unless I am struck by a sudden idea that's really awesome, just so you know. Anyway, those of you who liked the last chapter I hope you like this one as well, and that it's not a disappointment. It might not be that great since I wasn't really planning on a continuation but I really tried to make it good so please review and tell me what you think, it would mean the world to me.  
**

**Love,**

**Lost1nTheLight**

Chapter 2: Air

_Harry let her weep into his chest, closing his eyes and letting his chin rest on top of her head. "I know." He hushed her. "I know."_

* * *

"How?" Her voice was muffled against his shirt but the word cut right down to his soul. "H-how could you possibly know?"

Harry took a deep steadying breath and then gave a tiny, sad smile, even though he knew she couldn't see. "I know because I have to wake up every single morning and realize over and over and over again that the world I'm walking into is one that the person I loved no longer exists in. And I –" His words began to shake the slightest bit and he paused for a moment, willing himself to stay above water. "And I don't want to be in that world."

"I-I don't want to be in that world either." She cried, shoulders shaking. He pulled her a little tighter and closed his eyes, letting his own tears fall. It was almost funny. How all those terrible, ugly things, the rage, the frustration, the despair, could turn into something as pure and pristine as the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

And as he held her in his arms, in that single moment, there was something. A girl who he did not know, with blood on her hands – fragile enough that even just a word could shatter her. There was something that made him stop. It was as if from the bottom of the ocean he was drowning in, there was a suddenly a pocket of air. It was small, to be certain, and weak, but it was there nonetheless, and for the first time in days, he could breathe again.

**I hope it was okay and that you like it, I tried to make it mean something, and when I wrote it it did to me so anyways, please review or do any of that.**

**xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Lost1nTheLight**


End file.
